deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BeastMan14/The Wolverines vs The Basterds
http://images.wikia.com/deadliestfiction/images/c/cb/Wolverines_Vs_Basterds.jpg Today, two of the most vicious guerrilla forces in film do battle! The Basterds!, American Jews in the business of killing Natzis! '' ''VS The Wolverines!, Teenagers hellbent on making the Russian occupation of their town a nightmare! The Basterds! Soldiers of Order! The Basterds were a ten-man team of Jewish Americans sent by the Allies in 1944 to wreak havoc on the Nazis before D-Day. They were dreaded and feared by the Nazis and ultimately attempted to set forth a plan to kill the Nazi High Command at a theater. Ironically, their intervention nearly destroyed the plan of French Jew Shossana to blow up the theater as they were caught by head of security Hans Landa, who ultimately negotiated to go to America in return for turning a blind eye to the plan. The Basterds successfully kill the High Command as Aldo Raine, the team leader, carves a swastika into Landas forehead and says that it might be his masterpiece. Weapons: Melee: Bowie Knife, Baseball bat. Close-Range: Walther P38 Mid-Range: MP-40 Long-Range: M1 Garand Explosive: Dynamite Special: OSS Pistol Glove Notable Members Aldo Raine: Leader of the Basterds, Aldo motivates his men with rousing speeches and is always polite to his Nazi captives before their brutal fates. He is one of the two surviving Basterds at the end of the film. Donny Donowitz: Known as the Bear Jew, Donny is the most feared member of the Bsterds due to the fact that he kills Nazis with his trusty baseball bat. He is one of the two Basterds that stays behind to ensure Hitler and his High Command die, and personally kills Hitler himself. Hugo Stiglitz: Hugo is a convicted Nazi sergeant who was thrown in prison for killing his own men. Impressed with his tenacity, the Basterds staged a rescue mission and freed him. He is killed in a bar shootout after a meeting with an undercover British agent goes poorly. Wilhelm Wicki: Wilhelm is part of the group that rendezvous in the bar when meeting the agent, he is a perfect marksman and is unflinching in his executions of Nazis. He is killed in the shootout. Smithson Utvich: Also known as The Little Man, Smithson is one of the few Basterds who doesn't completely stand behind their ruthless kills of Nazi's. He follows Raine's orders unflinchingly and is one of the two surviving Basterds at the end of film. Omar: Omar is one of the newer recruits of the Basterds. He is present when the meeting with the British spy goes poorly and is one of the few survivors. He is the other Basterd that stays behind and ensures Hitler's death. The Wolverines! Guerrillas of Chaos! The Wolverines were a resistance group that formed following the Russian invasion of their Coloroda hometown as part of a larger Russian invasion of the U.S. Led by brothers Jed and Matt Eckert, the group used weapons mostly form e boys fathers gun shop and stolen from Russian troops. Over time, the group began to suffer casualties due of the Russians desperate attempts at attack and numerous armored vehicles. With only three members remaining, Jed and Matt staged a suicide attack to ensure that at least Erica survived. Critically injured, Matt and Jed decimate the Russian forces before presumably dying in the park they played in as children. It is revealed at the end that due to numerous resistance groups sacrifice, America defeated the Soviet invasion. Weapons: Melee: Bowie and Hunting Knife. Close-Range: Colt-Single Action Army Mid-Range: AK-47 Long-Range: Valmet M76 Explosive: RGD-5 Hand Grenade Special: RPG-7 Notable Members Jed Eckert: Jed is leader of the Wolverines and the one who suggests that they form it in the first place. He attempts to keep the group together as they fall apart, ultimately agreeing to the suicidal attack to buy Erica and Robert time to escape. Matt Eckert: Matt is Jed's younger brother, and is second-in-command of the Wolverines. He looks up to his brother and unflinchingly follows every order he is given. Robert: Robert is one of the Eckerts close friends, and agrees almost immediately to join the Wolverines. He is sent with Erica to ensure at least some of their number survive before Jed and Matt launch their attack. Danny: Danny is another member of the group, and is killed when Russian forces ambush the group with a helicopter while they attempt to reach supplies. Darryl: Darryl is a member of the team, and is unfortunately captured and totrtured by the KGB into swallowing a tracker that leads agents to the Wolverines. With no other options, the group kills Darryl and leaves his body behind. Aardvark: Aardvark is a relatively caring member of the team at first, until the war of attrition takes it toll and makes him a violent savage member of the team. He is killed by a Soviet tank, attempting to climb on top and destroy it with a grenade. Toni Mason: Toni is the older of the Mason sisters, two girls rescued by the Eckerts uncle from Soviet troops heavily implied to have raped them. She is cold and cynical, angrily assaulting Matt after he calmly jokes to her. She is critically injured by the Soviet chopper that kills Danny, and per her wish, Jed leaves a grenade under her corpse in order to take a few Russians down with her. Erica Mason: The younger of the Mason sisters, Erica is a shell-shocked member of the group who attempts to still be helpful. She briefly falls in love with Colonel Tanner, a paratrooper who attempts to help the team until he is killed by Soviet tanks, further ruining her mental state. She is one of the two surviving Wolverines at the end of the film. X-Factors Please take account of these when placing your vote. Training: Which group had better training? Success: Which group was more successful overall in their mission? Savagery: Which group was more ruthless to their targets? Motivation: Which group had a cause they put more effort into backing? Tactics: Which group had better strategies for battle? Notes Set-Up: The Basterds (in an alternate timeline where Shosanna's plan succeeded without their interference) are sent in to eliminate the Wolverines after the group kills a group of U.S troops disguised as Russian forces. Will be 10-vs-10. The Basterds will have 5 generic members and the Wolverines will have 2 to make up for more named Wolverines. Voting ends when January 12th. (Possibly earlier if one faction is stomping the other in votes.) Category:Blog posts